


Come Fly With Me

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [49]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Flying, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: When Aziraphale wakes up to find Crowley's side of the bed empty, he's not too worried.The boys go flying.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	Come Fly With Me

Come Fly With Me

When Aziraphale wakes up and finds Crowley’s side of the bed empty, he’s not too worried. There on the pillow is the most gorgeous bouquet he’s ever seen, tied with one of Crowley’s many hair ribbons. The demon has selected one flower from each of the plants in the garden, and they glow with the red color of his Bond. The ribbon is gold, symbolizing Aziraphale’s Bond Color. The angel picks up the flowers and inhales, sighing at the love he can feel from each petal.

He notices a piece of scrap tucked under the pillow and pulls it out.

‘Aziraphale, when you wake up come out to the garden. Crowley.’

Aziraphale climbs out of bed, splashes water on his face, then hurries out to the garden. It’s not hard to find Crowley. He’s standing in one of the many clearings, and Aziraphale’s breath is knocked from his body. He has to make a conscious effort to keep from staggering.

Crowley is...he’s...ethereal. His hair is like it was when he was Zophiel, fire red with curls that shimmer and shine in the sun, only this time his hair flows down to his waist. He’s dressed in the robe of starlight that he used to wear, and it clings to him like a second skin, showing off the curves and planes of his gorgeous body to great, and mouthwatering effect. He spreads his raven wings wide, and Aziraphale can see the bits of starstuff in them. “Crowley? Are you…?” The word hangs in the air, and Crowley smiles, then shakes his head.

‘Once Cast Out, forever Cast Out. But I can still...call it forth. Not my Voice, or my Grace, but...the...trappings. Can you…?’

Aziraphale realizes what Crowley is asking. For him to show a bit of the uniform-for lack of a better word-he wears as the Protector. He closes his eyes, then opens them again, and Crowley gasps. Aziraphale knows they’re glowing white, just enough to show the power he wields but not so much that Crowley will be hurt. He lets his second set of wings come out, then blinks open his eyes. Last of all, he wreathes himself in his Divine Flame. He may have given the Sword away(and gotten it back), but the Fire of Protection is his and his alone to wield.

Crowley takes his hand, looks up at the sky, and back to him. ‘Fly with me.’ Aziraphale can only nod. They flap their wings, taking to the sky.

It’s been so long since they’ve flown simply for the joy of flying. They’re not worried too much about the villagers seeing them, since everyone knows what they are, and if any tourists happen to catch a glimpse, the villagers have become experts at deflection. The last thing anyone wants is meddling idiots coming into the village and taking away their good luck charms.

Crowley does loops, and dives, and figure eights in the air, his face alight with joyful rapture. Aziraphale flies at a more sedate pace, hovering and watching his love. A brief moment of rage passes through him as he catches sight of the scarred limbs and throat.

Crowley flies over to him, touching his cheek and tilting his head in question. ‘You okay?’

“I’ll never forgive them for what they did to us.” Aziraphale says. Crowley blinks. “For tearing us apart.”

‘Got put back together.’ Crowley signs, placing his other hand on Aziraphale’s cheek, stroking him with his thumb. ‘Couldn’t keep us apart. We’re Bonded, my Angel and Protector. Forever.’

“Forever and beyond, my Star Maker.”


End file.
